I Turn To You
by BlackWolfStar15
Summary: Sequel to Back To The Jam. The girls and Monstars are enjoying their new lives, and they make a couple of new friends. Pound tries to impress one of them, and Nawt forms a special bond with the other, who has a dark and painful secret from her past but finds something special in him. I own my OC's, not the movie or characters.
1. Morning Routines and Bickers

Roxi woke up to the sound of her alarm clock on the nightstand by her bed. She hit the snooze button at the top and fell back to sleep again. Just as she snoozed off again, a husky with grey and white fur, blue eyes, and a blue collar came in her room and jumped on the bed. The dog let out a loud howl and Roxi woke up and sat up in her bed.

She petted the dog's head and smiled, "Good morning, Comet." Comet panted happily and licked her face, making her giggle. She got out of bed and looked at her alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the morning and she and Blanko were supposed to be at work by 9:00. She went to her closet, got her out waitressing uniform, a dark green shirt and black jeans, went to her bathroom, took off her sleepshirt and capris, and hopped in the shower.

While Roxi got ready, Comet ran out the room and down the hall to Blanko's room. She opened the door with her nose and saw her master sleeping in bed. She walked over to him and licked his face, making him move a little and put one of his pillows over his head. Comet jumped on the bed, walked to the other side, and gently licked the back of his ear, making Blanko jump up. He looked at Comet and laughed, "Comet, how many times have I told you no licking Daddy's ears?" Comet barked happily and jumped off the bed, grabbed some of his clothes with her mouth, and handed them to Blanko.

"Thanks, girl." he replied as he patted Comet's head. He got out of bed and switched from his grey sleepshorts to his uniform. Then he and Comet went downstairs and saw Roxi in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Roxi saw him and smiled, "Morning, honey. How'd you sleep?" "Great, except our dog licked me awake." Blanko replied as he kissed Roxi on the cheek. Roxi giggled and handed him a plate of eggs and bacon, then she prepared Comet some canned chicken and meat dog food for her breakfast. She set it in front of Comet and the dog started digging right in.

The couple and dog ate their breakfast until everyone else came down wearing their work uniforms. They all prepared their own breakfast and Pound came up to Roxi with a look of annoyance. He held up a chewed up sneaker and frowned, "Roxi, that mutt of yours was chewing on my sneakers again!"

Roxi shot him a dirty look, "Pound, she just thought it was one of those old sneakers that we give her. And another thing, she's not a mutt, she's a purebred Siberian husky!"

"Whatever." Pound groaned as he sat down and ate his cereal. He looked at Comet, who had just finished her breakfast and stared at him. He growled under his breath, "Stupid dog." Roxi hit him with a newspaper and exclaimed, "Pound! Never call my baby stupid! Besides, you're the one who's always leaving your sneakers around."

Pound glared at her, "It's your fault she likes my sneakers!" Roxi hit him again with the newspaper, and they started flinging their food at eachother. Blanko and Serena came in and Serena frowned, "Guys, stop it! I don't care if you guys are fighting about Comet, but you don't have to fight like a pair of toddlers!"

"Yeah, well she started it!" Pound scoffed. Serena rolled her eyes, "I don't care who started it! You two make up before you both go to work." Roxi and Pound looked at eachother and gave eachother angry glares. Finally, Pound sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry I called your dog stupid."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry I hit you." Roxi replied. She got up, put her dishes in the dishwasher and went to the door to meet up with Blanko. Comet ran up to them and whimpered. Roxi bent down and smiled as she petted her head, "We'll be back later, sweetie." She gave the husky a little kiss on her head and she and Blanko went to the garage to Roxi's car.

When they got in, Blanko looked at Roxi and asked, "Did you and Pound get in a fight again?" Roxi rolled her eyes and sighed as she started the engine, "Yeah, he's always calling Comet stupid and blaming us for her liking old sneakers and liking to chew on his. It's his own fault for leaving them out almost everywhere around the house! There's no way people are going to like an alien who hates dogs or has the nerve to insult people."

Blanko put his hand on her shoulder and assured her, "Baby, I'm sure they'll start getting along one of these days. They just need to spend a little more time with eachother." They drove out of the parking lot and made their way to the diner to get started on their work.

* * *

_So how was that? I just finished my Anastasia parody and I thought of making a sequel. I give many special thanks to MonstarzGirl for giving me ideas for the story and all the kind reviews from my last ones. Kind reviews are wanted please. Space Jam and the Looney Tunes belong to Warner Bros., but the OCs are mine._

_**A/N**__: Comet is Blanko and Roxi's husky. I thought it would be nice giving them a pet and since Siberian huskies are my favourite dogs.:D_


	2. Work and Meeting Jenna

Roxi and Blanko arrived at Hank's Diner fifteen minutes later. After parking the car in the parking lot, the Monstars went through the door and came to the kitchen. Roxi saw their boss and greeted him, "Hey, Hank."

"Morning, Roxi." Hank replied. He came up to her and said, "Roxi, I just hired a new waitress here. She's had a lot of experience in waitressing for a few years, but I was hoping you could show her the ropes here. Would you mind doing that?"

Roxi nodded, "Sure, Hank. Where is she right now?" "She's just getting her uniform on. She'll be out in a few minutes, so why don't you get some of the orders ready?" Hank replied. Roxi nodded, "Okay."

She got on her apron, pulled her hair in a ponytail, washed her hands, and prepared some orders of pancakes, fried eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, and French toasts. When she finished cooking the orders, she rang the bell and called out, "Order up!" One of the waiters grabbed the order and Roxi grabbed some dishes from another waiter. She turned to go to the sink, but she bumped into one of the kitchen workers. The dishes fell out of her hands, but Roxi caught them before they could fall to the floor.

She looked up a the worker, who was a young woman who looked to be in her early 20's with fair skin, pretty hazel eyes, and light blond hair in a fiery mane and had gold hoop earrings, a gold bracelet, and a gold coloured necklace around her neck. The worker replied nervously, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to. I was just about to be late for my shift."

Roxi assured her, "That's alright. I understand. You're the new worker, right?" The woman nodded and introduced herself, "Yeah. I'm Jenna Brookes. I just started today." "I'm Roxianna, but my friends and most people call me Roxi." Roxi replied as she shook Jenna's hand.

"By the way, how did you know I was the new worker and why did you ask for me?" Jenna asked. Roxi replied, "Well, Hank said you had a lot of experience in the past and he wanted me to show you how it's done here." Jenna smiled, "Nice of my uncle to find someone to help me start my first day."

Roxi asked with surprise, "Wait, Hank's your uncle?" "Yeah. He's owned this diner since I was a kid, and after I lost my other jobs at the other restaraunts, he let me get a job here. But I haven't been here in a long time." Jenna replied.

"Well, I've only worked here for a few months, but I know my way around this place." Roxi said. She showed Jenna the kitchen, where the cash register was, where the chefs cook the meals, and where they keep the dirty and clean dishes. She even taugh her how the waiters and waitresses do their work by taking their customers' orders, getting the food to them, and serving them with smiles. After the lessons, Roxi let Jenna serve a family of three and Roxi made their orders and had her take them to the family. After getting their breakfast to them, she got the bill and her tip and Roxi smiled at her first try.

On their break, Roxi and Jenna sat together in the kitchen drinking sodas. Roxi said to Jenna, "Nice job on your first day." "Thanks." Jenna replied. Blanko came up to them and greeted Roxi, "Hey, baby. How was the shift?"

"Great. And yours?" Roxi replied. "Mine was alright." he said and he and Roxi kissed eachother. She got his attention and introduced them to eachother, "Blanko, I want you to meet Jenna, she's Hank's niece and a new worker here. Jenna, this is Blanko, my boyfriend."

"Hey, nice to meet you, dudette." Blanko said to Jenna. Jenna replied, "Nice to meet you too, Blanko. You work here too?" Blanko nodded, "Yeah, I'm one of the waiters here. Roxi and I got the same job here a few months ago during the summer. Did you just start your job?"

"Yeah, I just started today and Uncle Hank wanted Roxi to show me the ropes here." Jenna said. The three talked more until their break was over and got back to their work. When their shifts finished, Roxi grabbed her coat and asked Jenna, "Hey, would you like to hang out with us? We're going to decorate our house for Halloween."

Jenna nodded slightly, "Sure, I guess." She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door with Roxi. They got to the parking lot and into her car where Blanko was waiting. He saw Jenna and Roxi said, "I asked her to hang out with us and help decorate the house. Hope you don't mind."

Blanko smiled, "I don't mind, and I hope the guys don't mind either." Jenna asked unsure, "Are they alright to be with?" "Yeah, they're pretty cool. They'll be happy to meet you." Roxi nodded and started her car. They drove out of the parking lot and drove down the road for home.

* * *

_Looks like Roxi and Blanko have made a new friend out of their new co-worker Jenna, but will the other Monstars like her when they meet her? Jenna's one of the new OC's I made for the story. Kind reviews are wanted._


	3. Introductions and Meeting Madison

On the way home, Roxi, Blanko and Jenna stopped at the clothing store Kleo worked at and went in to meet up with Kleo. They saw her at the front counter checking out the clothes for a customer and giving another one a black coat. When she was done, the three friends came up to her and Roxi said, "Hi, Kleo."

Kleo saw Roxi and smiled, "Hi, Roxi. You and Blanko done work already?" Roxi nodded, then she turned to Jenna and said, "Jenna, this is Kleo. She's my best friend and one of our friends."

Jenna shook Kleo's hand and smiled, "Hi, Kleo. Nice to meet you. I'm Jenna, Roxi and Blanko's new co-worker." Kleo smiled, "Nice to meet you too. Would you like to check out some of the clothing here? I know what would look great on you." Jenna nodded and Kleo led her to a rack of sweaters. She took out a dark red sweater and gave it to Jenna, and she put it over her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. The sweater was a perfect fit and Jenna smiled, "It looks amazing!"

"Glad you love it. It's all yours for half price today. I'll be with you in a second. I just need to tell my manager Shannon my shift is over." Kleo said to her with a smile. "Oh, thank you so much!" Jenna said and walked to the front counter to pay for the sweater, but she stopped to see Bang come to the counter and meet up with Blanko and Roxi. Jenna stared at him with shock and amazement.

Bang looked at her and asked, "Hey, you okay?" Jenna just kept staring at him, seeing how big and beastly he looked. Kleo came up to the counter and she smiled, "Hey, baby." They leaned in to kiss and Bang replied, "Hey, hon. I just came to see if you were off work yet, then your customer just started looking at me like she saw a bear or something." He pointed to Jenna. Kleo laughed, "Oh, that's Jenna. She works with Blanko and Roxi at the diner."

She looked at Jenna and introduced her to Bang, "Jenna, this is Bang, my boyfriend." Jenna snapped out of her shock and replied, "Oh, sorry. It's just I haven't seen anyone like him before." "Well, I don't blame you. You probably never heard of the Monstars." Bang shrugged.

"The who?" Jenna asked with a raised brow. Roxi rubbed her neck and sighed, "Well, this is going to sound crazy, but Bang, Blanko, Kleo, some of our friends and I used to be tiny little aliens called Nerdlucks. But we took a special potion with human DNA and talent and became monster-like creatures, and we call ourselves Monstars. We have different physiques and look almost like the people we got the DNA and talent from." Jenna looked like she heard an old folk tale, but she asked, "You mean you guys didn't always look like this until now?"

Bang nodded, "Yeah, but it's a pretty long story, but we'll tell you later. Right now, we have to get home to get the decorations of our house ready for Halloween next week." "Well, Roxi and Blanko invited me over to help. Is that okay?" Jenna asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Kleo smiled. She checked out Jenna's sweater and Jenna paid for it and took the sweater, which was placed in a blastic bag. Next the girl and aliens walked out of the store and Roxi, Blanko, and Jenna got into Roxi's car while Bang and Kleo got into Kleo's car and drove back to their home.

* * *

Meanwhile at the town's public library, Serena was doing her work in the office main office. After looking at the tax history and inventory budgets on the computer and files, she finished her work and said to the librarian, "Well, that's just about it. You just need to pay your last tax and your done with your expenses." The woman smiled, "Thanks so much. We've been having a little money troubles in the library lately, and we're so glad to have someone like you." The woman was African-American who looked to be in her late 20's and had long black hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. She wore a red shirt, white jeans, black flats and silver earrings.

"Thanks. I spent my entire life studying for college and I graduated at the top of my class when I was finished. I was pretty reliable where I came from and almost everyone liked how I did my work for them." She got up from the chair and introduced herself, "I'm Serena by the way. Serena Swackhammer."

"Madison Beaumont. Nice to meet you." the librarian replied. Serena smiled and started making her way to the exit, then she said to Madison, "Hey, it's my last assignment of the day, would you like to come over to my place to help me and the guys decorate? And maybe you could join us for some dinner after that." Madison nodded, "Sure, I'd like that. I'll let my boss know I'm leaving and I'll be right with you."

Serena nodded, "Sounds great! Need a lift?" Madison shook her head, "No, I have a car. But can I have some directions to where you live?"

"Sure." Serena replied. She took out a piece of paper that had the address on it and gave it to Madison. They said goodbye to eachother and Serena went outside and got into her car. She drove out of the parking lot, called her boss on her cell phone to tell him she was done for the day, and started drving down the road to get home.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Bang and Kleo have started liking Jenna, and Serena has made friends with Madison. Will everyone else like their new friends? Space Jam and Looney Tunes belongs to Warner Bros., but I only own my OCs. Kind reviews are wanted._


	4. Decorating and Laughs

The Monstars and girls arrived at Monstar Manor minutes later and saw that Pound, Bupkus, and Nawt were already home. Pound sat in the living watching tv while Bupkus and Nawt were getting the Halloween decorations out. Comet ran to the Monstars, jumped up on Roxi, and gave her big wet kisses. Roxi laughed, "Hey, sweetie! How's Mommy's little sweetheart?"

Jenna smiled, "She's so cute. Is she yours?" Blanko looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, this is Comet. She's mine and Roxi's dog." Comet came up to Jenna and she pet the dog's head. She smiled, "She's a real sweetheart. How old is she?"

"A year old. We got her at the animal shelter a couple months ago." Roxi explained. "When we were looking for a pet, she just came up to use and looked at us like she wanted us to take her with us, and we fell instantly in love with her." She knelt down to Comet and asid to her lovingly as she held her head, "Am I right, sweetie? You're mommy's wittle angel. Yes you are, yes you are." Pound called out to her in annoyance, "Roxi, knock it off, will ya? And by the way, you forgot to introduce us to your friend here?"

Roxi laughed, "Sorry, Pound. I'm just happy to see my baby after work." She got everyone's attention and introduced Jenna to them, "Guys, this is Jenna. She works with us at the diner and we just met her today."

"What's up, Jenna? I'm Bupkus. Nice to meet ya!" Bupkus replied.

"I'm Pound, the leader of the gang." Pound said.

Nawt came up to Jenna shyly and said, "Hi, my name's Nawt." Jenna smiled, "Hi, Nawt. I'm Jenna." Nawt repeated the name and replied, "That's a beautiful name. Much better than Nawt, anyway."

"Thank you. That was the nicest thing someone's ever said to me in a long time!" she smiled. Then she said, "Never mind. So you guys are the rest of the Monstars?" Pound nodded, "Yeah, that's right. We're the Mean Team!"

"Is Serena back from work yet?" Blanko asked. "I'm like, psyched to get those decorations up." Bupkus replied, "She called me from her cell a few minutes ago and she said she's on her way home. She'll be here in a bit." Jenna asked, "Is Serena a Monstar like you guys too?"

Roxi shook her head, "No, she's the only non-Monstar here, but she's an alien like us." "Yeah, and we don't mind if she's not a Monstar or anything." Kleo added. The girls and Monstars talked for a little bit until Serena came in the house. After removing her coat and pulling her hair scrunchy out and leaving her hair undone, Bupkus came up to her and smiled, "Hey, baby. How was work today?"

"Great." Serena replied and she and Bupkus kissed eachother. Jenna looked at her and smiled, "So, you're Serena? I'm Jenna." Serena nodded and introduced herself, "Serena Swackhammer, accountant. What brings you here to Monstar Manor?"

"I met Roxi and Blanko at the diner this morning and after work, I asked if I could help with some decorating." Jenna explained. Serena smiled, "Glad you came to help. We could use some extra hands. In fact, I asked one of my new friends to help out. She'll be here in a bit."

"Great to hear, babe. Glad we asked for a few helpers. We've got a lot of stuff to take out and cover the place with." Bupkus replied, holding Serena. Serena laughed, then she said, "Well, let's get started by getting them set out. Then you and Roxi can prepare dinner when were done with the decorating."

The Monstars and girls got the decorations out and a knock was heard on the door. Comet ran to the door barking in excitement and Pound came up, moved Comet away, and opened the door. When he opened it, he saw Madison standing in front of him and thought he heard saxophone music playing in the background, his heart started beating fast, and his eyes formed into heart shapes.

"Hi, does Serena live here?" Madison asked, not paying attention to the state Pound was in. Pound gathered himself and said to her in a cheerful voice, "You, me. Date now."

"You, me? Fat chance!" Madison scoffed and came into the house and went past Pound. He said to himself, "I have a chance and it's fat!" Serena came up to Madison and greeted her, "Hey, Madison. Glad you found your way here."

"Thanks, Serena. So this is where you live? It looks pretty amazing!" Madison exclaimed. "Thanks." Serena said. Then she got her attention to the others and introduced each of them to Madison and introduced them to her. Then she turned to see Pound, who was still looking at Madison. Serena sighed, "I see you've already met Pound." He gave Madison a charming smile and said, "So, when do we start dating? Now, or next week?"

"Pound! Knock it off!" Serena frowned at him. She turned to Madison and said, "I am so sorry. I don't know what is going on with him now." Madison assured her, "Don't worry about it. I get this all the time and I usually get guys like him off my back." She felt something rub her leg and looked down to see Comet smiling at her. She knelt down and greeted the husky as she rubbed her head, "Hey there, sweetie. Nice to meet you."

She looked at the bone-shaped name tag on the collar and said after reading her name, "Comet. That's a cute name." Roxi smiled, "She's ours. Mine and Blanko's." "Well, you guys have a really nice dog. She's a cute one too." Madison said as she gave Comet a belly rub and the dog was enjoying it.

"Thanks." Roxi replied. Blanko spoke up, "So, can we get started on the decorating right now? I'm dying to get started." Serena laughed, "Of course we can. Jenna, Nawt, Bupkus, Kleo, and Bang will help me with the decorations and Roxi, Blanko, Pound, and Madison can help with the lights. When we're done, we can get started on dinner."

The girls and Monstars nodded and got to work. Serena and Bupkus covered the plants with fake spider webs, Bang and Kleo put some pumpkin and bat stickers on the windows, and Jenna put some ghost decorations on the foyer window while Nawt held the ladder for her. She tried to put some fake webs with it, but she started losing her balance and nearly fell, but Nawt held the ladder straight to keep her from falling.

Outside, the rest of the girls and Monstars were putting up the pumpkin and skeleton lights on the front porch. Blanko and Roxi held the ladder while Pound tried to put the lights on the edges of the roof above the porch, but he lost his balance and got his foot tangled on them. He tried getting them off, but he got tangled up even more. Roxi saw the state Pound was in and tried not to laugh, but the whole thing looked funny to her and she and the others burst out in laughter and Comet barked happily.

"It's not funny, guys! Get me down from here!" Pound growled. Roxi laughed, "I'm sorry, Pound. But you look like a bug a spider caught for its dinner!" "Yeah, and it's not funny. It's hilarious!" Blanko chuckled.

Madison came up to Pound and laughed, "Here, let me get that." She found one of the ends of the lights and started untangling them. After getting the last tangle, Pound got free and fell to the ground and landed on his back. He got up and brushed himself off, then he turned to Madison and smiled, "Thanks, Maddie."

"No problem. And please don't call me 'Maddie'." Madison said with a frown. She grabbed the lights and said to him, "I'll do the lights for you. You're way to fat and heavy to do this."

Pound looked at her and frowned, "I'm not fat! I was born with this body image. And thanks." Madison quietly laughed at what Pound said and climbed the ladder to the roof and started setting the lights on the edges. After getting the last light, she went down the ladder and smiled at her work. Roxi replied, "Nice job, Madison."

"Thanks, Rox." Madison said to her. After getting some more lights and playing with Comet in the leaves for a bit, they went inside to get ready for dinner. Roxi asked Jenna if she could stay for dinner, and Jenna replied, "Sure, I'd love to. I didn't know what to have for tonight anyway."

After washing up, everyone went into the dining room while Roxi prepared a bunch of huge steaks Serena left out to thaw for dinner. After cooking them and sprinkling some spices over them, she set the steaks on eleven plates and made a bowl of garden salad for everyone to have with them. She brought each of the plates to the dining room and after getting hers on the table, she gave Comet one of the steaks and she started digging into the cooked meat.

The girls and Monstars all started eating their steaks and Jenna replied, "Wow, these are so good Roxi!" Madison added, "Yeah, you're a really good cook!"

"Thanks. I take it from my mother." she smiled as she took a bite of her salad. After dinner, Madison and Jenna grabbed their coats and left for home. Madison said goodbye to everyone and left, and Jenna asked them, "Can one of you guys give me a lift home? I don't really have a car."

"I can!" Nawt called out. Jenna smiled and after saying goodbye to everyone, Nawt took her hand and brought her to the garage, where a red car was resting. He got her in the car, started the engine, and drove out of the garage. Jenna gave Nawt directions and after fifteen minutes, they arrived at a small apartment building. Jenna got out of the car and said, "Thanks for taking me home, Nawt."

Nawt smiled, "No problem, Jenna. You're always welcome to hang out with us anytime if you want." "Thanks. See you soon." Jenna replied. She went to the door to the building and stopped to watch Nawt drive away. Her smiled turned into a sad one and she went in the building, got to her apartment, got showered, set her work clothes out for the next day, got into a dark blue silky chemise, and climbed in bed. Before falling asleep, she thought about one of the Monstars and sighed, thinking about how nice he was to her the whole time she was with him.

* * *

_The gang is getting ready for Halloween and they are all happy to have Madison and Jenna as friends. Nawt and Jenna have just started getting along, but Pound will have some trouble to get Madison to like her. Now Jenna is thinking of a certain someone. Space Jam belongs to Warner Bros., but Roxi, Kleo, Serena, Jenna, and Madison belong to me. Kind reviews are wanted._


	5. Trouble at Work and Massages

A few days have passed since the Monstars and girls met their new friends and got to know them better. They even learned their ages and their interests. For instance, Jenna was 24 and liked photography, video games, and art like painting and drawing, and Madison was 28 and loved reading, baking, and shopping. On their breaks, Jenna hung out with Roxi and Blanko, but the other co-workers didn't talk to her and she got less tips from her customers, even though she was doing great at her job.

On tuesday that week, Jenna came up to a table where Bugs, Lola, Daffy, and Porky were sitting. She greeted them with a nice smile and Bugs said, "You're Jenna, eh? Nice to meet ya, kid. We're friends of Roxi and Blanko and the rest of the Monstars."

"Looks like I'm not the only person who's a friend of the Monstars." Jenna sighed to herself. Then she asked the Tunes, "Now, are you guys ready to order?" Bugs nodded, "Yeah, I'd like a grilled carrot sandwich and a Diet Coke."

"I'll have a grilled cheese sandwhich and a Sprite." Daffy replied.

"I'll have a chicken soup and a ginger ale, no ice." Lola smiled.

"And I'll ha-uh-ha-uh-have a vegetarian club sandwich please and tha-uh-tha-uh-thank you." Porky stuttered. Jenna nodded as she wrote down the orders and said, "Excellent. We'll get that to you in just a moment." She walked away from the table to give the order to Roxi, but she heard a couple of guys at the table next to her say to her, "Nice legs, baby. Can we get our orders from you?"

Jenna felt insulted and said to them angrily, "Say that again and I'm getting my manager! Now if you excuse me I have to get some orders ready for some customers." She walked away from the men and they just looked at her with mean smiles. Nawt was sitting at the counter sipping a vanilla milkshake and heard everything they've said. How growled to himself, "Those bastards! Don't they have any respect for women at all!"

He sat at the counter and saw Jenna coming out of the kitchen with a large tray of food and drinks and started walking to the Tunes' table while trying to balance the tray. Just as she got to the table, one of the guys stuck his foot out and Jenna tripped in front of the Tunes, accidentally making the food and drinks fly onto them. Jenna got up and apologized, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you guys alright?"

Daffy glared, "UGH! Of course we're not alright. You ruined my feathers!" "My new shirt! It's ruined." Lola exclaimed. Jenna tried to calm them, "Look, I said I was sorry! I'll make it up to you by buying you a new one and you don't have to pay for these orders."

"JENNA!" Hank called out to her angrily. He came up to her and glared, "What was that?!" Jenna said in a nervous tone, "Uncle Hank, it was just an accident! I didn't mean to do that. Someone at the other table tripped me."

"That's enough, Jenna! You disturbed our customers and wasted a bunch of orders!" Hank yelled in anger. "So starting now, you are suspended for a week. You're not allowed back in work or allowed to have any meal here until next tuesday. Now, please leave!"

Jenna stood there in shock and anger. She just had one trip and she was forced out of work until the next week. She sighed in anger as she walked out the door, "Great! This was going to be my biggest tip, and some guys made me blow it! Now my uncle hates me for that!"

After watching her leave, Hank turned to the Tunes and said, "I'm very sorry for what happened, but we'll drop the bill on you so you don't have to pay for it."

Bugs replied, "No harm done, doc. But I don't think you should have kicked your waitress out. That was just an accident." Hank glared, "Everything she does is not an accident." He walked back to his office and the Tunes got out of their seats and left. Nawt saw everything and was furious. He waited until the two guys who tripped Jenna leave their seats after paying the bill and giving the waiter his tip, then he got out from his seat, followed them out, and grabbed one of the men by the shirt. He threw him to the wall and growled, "You have a lot of nerve nearly getting someone fired and almost getting someone hurt! When that waitress comes back, I expect you to give her an apology for what you did and you had better mean it! If you don't, I'll tell the manager and he'll ban you from this restaraunt!"

The guy nodded in fear and Nawt threw him aside. "Now beat it!" he yelled at both of the men. They ran off in fear and Nawt gave one last glance at them and walked away to find Jenna. He found her at a massage parlour talking to one of the receptionists. The receptionist looked Japanese and had light skin, light brown eyes and red lips. He came into the parlour and saidto Jenna, "So this is where I find you."

Jenna looked at him with angry eyes and said, "What do want? Here to laugh at me for almost getting fired at my latest job?" The receptionist replied, "Jenna, please don't take your anger out on others. And you didn't introduce me to you friend here."

Jenna sighed as she introduced the woman and Nawt to eachother, "Sorry. Nawt this is my Sakura, my aunt. Aunt Sakura, this is my new friend, Nawt." Sakura smiled at Nawt and greeted him kindly, "Nice to meet you, Nawt."

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura." Nawt replied. Then he sighed, "I feel bad not helping your niece before Hank suspended her. I just didn't want him to ban me from the restaraunt." Sakura assured him, "It's alright. I know how much you wanted to help her. It's just Hank is taking his diner very seriously since he almost lost it a while ago and he doesn't want to lose any money or customers."

"Well, just to cheer Jenna up a little, I took care of those guys that got her in trouble." Nawt replied. Jenna had a look of anger and shock on her face. Nawt noticed her look and said, "Don't worry. I didn't beat them or anything. I just threatened to tell Hank about what happened and made them apologize to you when you go back to work next week."

Jenna rolled her eyes and muttered, "That is if he believes them." As if hearing what she said, Nawt replied, "Well, mind if I hang out here for a while? I could use a massage. I've been working on a car at the auto shop all day yesterday and my back feels a little sore."

"Of course. I can get you started right now." Sakura nodded and led him to one of the spas and he removed his shirt and got her started on the massage. Her hands felt so gentle and he nearly fell asleep on the table. After an hour, Sakura finished the massage and Nawt sighed with content, "Man, that was the best massage I've ever felt. You have hands of silk, almost like they came from an angel."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Nawt. I get that all the time." He left the room and used his debit card to pay for his massage at the counter. He looked around and noticed that someone he knew wasn't around. He asked, "Hey, where's Jenna?"

Sakura shrugged, "She must have left while you were getting your massage." Nawt nodded and made his way to the door. Before leaving, he turned to Sakura and said, "hey, if you see Jenna again, tell her I said I'll see her on Halloween."

Sakura nodded, "Will do." Nawt left the building, went to his car and drove back to Monstar Manor. When he got inside, he found Roxi and Blanko standing in the foyer with frowns. Roxi asked, "Nawt did you try to beat those two guys at the diner?"

Nawt replied, "No! I just threatened to tell Hank about what really happened. All I did was yell at them and hold one of them against the wall." "Well, you're lucky you didn't get caught by Hank or the other workers, or he would have fired us." Blanko said.

"So now you guys are upset with me?"

Roxi shook her head, "Not exactly. We're upset you tried to beat someone, but we're more upset with Hank because he did nothing to help Jenna. We don't know why, but we'll see if he does something else to not help Jenna." "So, what you're saying is that I'm off the hook for now for standing up for Jenna?" Nawt asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Roxi said. They went in the dining room to have dinner and after that, everyone got showered up and got ready for bed. While reading some novels before going to sleep, Nawt thought about what happened to Jenna and wondered if he did the right thing to stand up for her when no one else did and why Hank didn't help her.

* * *

_Jenna has a bad day at work and Nawt meets her aunt. Will Jenna be happy in time for Halloweem? I own my OCs, not Space Jam or the Looney Tunes. Kind reviews are wanted._


	6. Halloween Night and Costumes

Halloween arrived and the girls and Monstars were invited by Bugs to a Halloween party in town. They got their costumes a day earlier and they were really excited. After having dinner, the girls and Monstars went to their rooms to change into their costumes.

They all returned downstairs and the girls had different costumes; Roxi was dressed as Merida from Brave, Kleo was dressed as Esmerelda from the Disney version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Serena was dressed as Juliet Capulet from Romeo and Juliet, wearing a beautiful blue dress, tiara, fake blue flowers in her hair, and wearing contacts. They waited in the foyer for the Monstars and saw them walking down the staircase wearing their costumes.

Pound came down first, dressed as Fat Bastard from Austin Powers, wearing the same outfit he wore in The Spy Who Shagged Me. Bang was dressed as the Terminator from Terminator 2: Judgment Day, he even wore the same leather outfit and the signature black sunglasses. Bupkus was dressed as Hercules from Hercules, wearing the brown armour and blue cape and red sweatband around his head.

Blanko was dressed as Van Helsing from the movie Van Helsing, wearing the vampite hunter's outfit and hat. Finally, Nawt came downstairs dressed as Zorro, wearing the black suit, hat, cape, and mask and even had Zorro's moustache painted on his upper lip.

They met up with the girls and smiled at their costumes. Roxi said to Blanko, "You look awesome, Blanko." Blanko replied, "Thanks, hon. You look gorgeous as a Disney princess. Especially one that reminds me of you." He kissed her cheek and they walked out the door with Comet, who was wearing an orange bandana with black bats and pumpkins around her neck. Kleo looked at Bang and exclaimed, "Nice outfit, babe!"

"Thanks, my little gypsy." Bang smiled. "You're not going barefoot while we're out, are you? Your feet are going to get cold or sore." Kleo giggled, "Of course not. I have some black slippers to go with this costume." She went over to the closet and brought out the slippers and put them on her feet. Then she took his hand and they walked out.

As everyone walked out the door, Pound said to Nawt, "You think Madison's going to be at the party?" Nawt shrugged, "Not sure. Why are so interested in her all of a sudden?" Pound shrugged, "Why would you like to know? I've seen you hang out with Jenna a lot since you met her." Nawt shot him a dirty look, "Shut up! Jenna's just a friend. What makes you think she'll love an alien like me? Besides, I don't think Madison likes you."

Bang overheard them and said, "He's right, Pound. No offense, but you have a bad luck with women." "Don't bring that up, please! I know she'll like me! I just need to impress her more." Pound said with anger and annoyance. They got into the spacecraft and flew into town to the party in the square.

After parking the spacecraft, they met up with Bugs, Lola, Daffy, and Porky. Bugs, who was dressed up as James Bond, greeted them, "Hey, docs! Happy Halloween!"

"Thanks, Bugs. We love your costumes." Serena replied. Daffy, who was dressed as Superman replied, "Thanks, kid. You look gorgeous! Are you a princess or a queen?" Serena giggled, "I'm Juliet from Romeo and Juliet. It's my favourite book. My mom used to read it to me all the time when I was little."

"Well, you look beautiful as the leading lady." Lola, who was dressed as a Greek goddess, smiled.

"Thanks."

Porky, who was dressed as Sherlock Holmes, stuttered, "And good de-uh-de-uh-choice for the costume. You and Bupkus are like the-uh-the-uh-the star-crossed lovers of the story." Serena smiled and she and Bupkus held eachother lovingly. Pound looked over them and noticed one of their human friends at a candy booth.

Madison stood there, dressed in a long blue dress, dark blue cape, and empty arrow quiver around her waist and had her hair in a long, beautiful braid. Pound took a deep breath and started walking up to the booth to greet her. He smiled, "Hey, Maddie. Great costume!"

Maddie turned to him and replied, "I told you don't call me Maddie, and thanks for the compliment. I see you're the big fat slob from that Austin Powers movie." Pound said, "Yeah, I'm supposed to be Fat Bastard."

Madison laughed, "Well, you do kind of remind me of him; arrogant, morbidly obese, and kind of loud." Pound shot at her, "I'm not fat! I just look this way and I thought it would be funny to dress as him. So what are you, an archer?"

Before Madison could answer, Roxi, Comet, and Blanko came up to them and Roxi greeted her, "Hey, Madison. You look awesome! Are you a huntress?" Madison shrugged, "Yeah. I'm dressed as Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt." "Cool. You like, look great as her." Blanko complimented her.

"Thanks." Madison smiled. "I like your guys' too. Are you dressed as Van Helsing, Blanko?"

Blanko nodded, "Yeah, the original vampire hunter." Roxi replied, "So, you wanna walk around with us?" Madison replied as she petted Comet's head, "Sure. That'd be cool." They walked off to a booth where Bang, Kleo, and Nawt were hanging. They were playing a game of bobbing for apples and Bang same out of the water with an apple between his teeth.

"Hey guys! Care to join?" he said as he took the apple out of his mouth and took a bite out of it. Roxi nodded, "Sure would!" She came up to the barrel and dunked her head in the water and came out with a large apple. She took the apple and shook her wet hair to dry it a bit. Nawt laughed, "And here I thought all girls were afraid to get their hair wet."

"Hey, guys! Great to see you here!" he heard someone call out from behind him and the others. He looked behind to see Jenna wearing a flowy white dress with long sleeves and white heels. Nawt knew she was dressed as Audrey from Little Shop of Horrors. Nawt came up to her and replied, "You look beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you. My aunt helped me pick it out yesterday." Jenna smiled. "Uh, you wanna hang out with us for a while?" Nawt asked her. Jenna nodded, "Sure."

"I hope you're not still mad about a couple days ago. Just don't want your night to be ruined by thinking about it." Nawt looked at her with concern. Jenna shook her head, "Not really, but I am still mad at Uncle Hank for not doing anything about it. But I'll be fine. By the way, you look pretty cool as Zorro."

"Thanks." Nawt smiled. The gang went to more booths to try some fun games and they were all sure they were going to have a great night.

* * *

_So far everyone's having a great Halloween, but will it last all night and will nothing bad happen? I don't own Space Jam or Looney Tunes, just my OCs. And the characters the girls and Monstars go as belong to their respective owners, mostly Shakespeare, James Cameron, Jay Roach, and Disney. Kind reviews are wanted._


	7. Embarassment, Tears, and Comfort

Everyone had a great time at the party. Serena and Bupkues went through some haunted houses together, Bang and Kleo snacked on some caramel apples and chocolates they got from trick-or-treating, and the others went on a tractor ride.

Everything was going great until everyone came up to a dunking tank to watch an apple bobbing contest. Nawt noticed some familiar men dressed as jailbirds and glared at them. They were the same guys who tripped Jenna at the diner. He looked away from them and pretended he didn't see them, but Jenna noticed who he was looking at and had a furious look on her face.

She stormed up to them and Nawt said to her as he grabbed her arm, "Jenna, you don't wanna do that. I told you, I took care of them!" Jenna pulled away from him and glared, "Forget that, Nawt. This is personal, just between me and those two!"

She kept walking up to them and called out to the men, "Hey, you bastards! I have a bone to pick with you two!" The men turned around and saw Jenna coming up to them. The first one with the chain on his ankle smirked, "Well, well. If it ain't the clumsy little diner girl."

"Shut up!" Jenna yelled. "Do you know how much trouble you caused me a couple days ago?! You almost cost me my job and you made me lose the biggest tip I would make!" The other man scoffed, "So? Not like your manager would care. He hates you and your attitude. In fact, nobody cares if you got hurt because you are a stupid klutzy slut!"

Jenna was taken by the insult and kicked him in the groin. Then she started pummeling him with punches and kicked him in the side. The other man grabbed her arm and pulled her away, but she shoved him away and he hit the booth's pole. The force caused the booth to fall backward onto a plank that had some fire extinguishers on it and they flew off to other booths.

One of them made the hotdog booth catch fire when it his some flammable liquid and it spilled in the barbeque, causing large flames. The other one flew into the baked goods booth and splattered the booth owners in cupcake frosting. Jenna was totally shocked and ran over to help but she tripped on one of the fallen tables and had her dress covered in ketchup and mustard.

Another booth fell on a fire extinguisher that landed on the ground and the booth hit the valve, making the canister fly up to the stand that held the large dunk tank and hit one of the bars holding it up. The tank fell over and splashed everyone with water and apples flew everywhere and the fire was drenched by the water, putting the flames out.

The party attendees cried over their wet costumes and their make-up running. Their looks of sadness turned to anger when they saw Jenna coming up from the booths and one of them shoved her to the ground. "Look what you did, you klutz! You ruined everything!" he yelled at her. Everyone else started yelling at her and threw garbage at her.

"Get out of here!"

"Get lost!"

"You've ruined our party!"

Jenna looked around with shock and sadness and saw her uncle and aunt in the crowd. Hank had a nasty glare in his eyes and Sakura had a look of pity on her face. Jenna ran off crying and left the ruins of the party. In the crowd, while everyone was angry at Jenna, the girls and Monstars couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

After gaining enough courage, Serena came up to the center of the crowd and exclaimed, "Everyone, please! What happened was all just an accident! It wasn't her fault!" One of the people in the crowd scoffed, "Yeah right! And you call all this not her fault?!"

Nawt came up and angrily replied, "Hey! Those two guys dressed as jailbirds started it! If they hadn't tripped her at the diner, then she wouldn't be this angry at them!" Hank came out of the crowd and shouted, "She only accused them of doing that! She's a liar!"

Roxi snapped at him, "How do you know, Hank?! Nawt, Blanko, and I saw the whole thing and we know what happened back there. First they harrassed her, then they tripped her and literally made our customers lose their lunch. And you did nothing to help her!" "You'd better watch it, Roxi. Or else you're fired!" Hank glared.

Roxi shot a deadly glare at him and Blanko yelled, "Don't talk to my girl that way! Besides, why are you nice to our co-workers, but you are so against Jenna?!" Hank glared, "Because she doesn't deserve to have any kindness from others!"

"That's not true!" Bang exclaimed and everyone started fighting. During the fight, Nawt, who had his hat and mask off, slipped away to look for Jenna. After what seemed like an hour, he found something white on the branch of an oak tree in the forest. Jenna was sitting on the branch, her dress all torn and covered in mud and food stains, and her face all scratched up from the thorns in the bushes and her hair full of twigs.

She was about to move to the next branch, but she lost her balance and screamed as she started to fall. With quick thinking, Nawt used his speed to run up to her and he caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. She looked at him with tears of sadness and fear and said, "What are you doing here? Here to criticize me for what happened?"

Nawt shook his head, "No, I just came to find you. Why are you out here by yourself? Sakura and Hank could be worried about you." Jenna shot at him angrily, "Like hell Uncle Hank would! He hates me! Everyone does!"

"Jenna, never say that! Nobody hates you. The guys like you and so do the girls and your aunt. In fact, I like you. You're a great person to be with and I hate seeing you upset." Nawt replied and placed her back on the ground. He wiped Jenna's tears off her face and smiled at her. She sighed, "Thanks, Nawt."

Nawt replied, "No problem. We'd better find a different route back to your apartment. The party goers are probably still mad at you and they won't be happy when they see you." They walked out of the forest and found a new way to Jenna's home an hour later and they weren't seen by anyone.

When they reached the apartment a half hour later, Nawt looked at Jenna and said, "I know you're still upset that things didn't turn out great tonight, but would you like to hang out at my place tomorrow? I have the day off."

Jenna nodded, "Sure. I guess." They said their goodbyes to eachother and Nawt left the building while Jenna went inside. Nawt took a taxi to Monstar Manor and arrived at the mansion by midnight. After paying the cab driver, he went inside and noticed everyone was home and asleep. He went upstairs to his room and on his way there, he saw Blanko and Roxi sitting together in Roxi's room on her bed with Comet resting with them. They were already in their pajamas and they had looks of disappointment.

"Hey guys. Let me guess. I'm in trouble again?" Nawt greeted them. Hearing him, they looked at him and Roxi sighed as she petted Comet, "Hey Nawt. Don't worry. It's not you this time, it's Hank."

Blanko added, "Yeah, we told him about what really happened to Jenna a few days back and asked why he didn't help her, and he suspended us for the whole weekend when we were alone."

"Well, did you guys find the two men who got Jenna in trouble?" Nawt asked. Roxi nodded, "Yeah, Bupkus found them and we beat the crap out of them. Then we made them confess what they did right in front of Hank, but he did nothing and just let them off with a warning. Honestly, as much as I'm grateful to him for giving me a job, he's such a bastard now!"

She calmed down and said to him, "The crowd at the party calmed down and finally understood it was an accident, but they're still upset about what happened. So where were you after that?" Nawt replied, "I went looking for Jenna and found her crying in a tree. She fell out of the tree and nearly hurt herself, but I came up to her and saved her from falling. Then I took her home."

He sighed, "I hope you guys aren't too uspet tonight didn't go well. I was so excited since it was our first Halloween as Monstars." Blanko assured him, "Dude, it's alright. We may be upset tonight wasn't all good, but at least we had a great time at first." Nawt thought of that and replied, "Yeah, it was great."

He let out a yawn and said, "Well, I'm heading to my room to turn in for the night. See ya in the morning, guys." "Good night, Nawt." Roxi and Blanko both said to him. He shut the door to the room and went into his own room. He got into his grey men's top and black pajama pants, brushed his teeth, and slipped into bed and started read some of Jane Eyre before falling asleep.

* * *

_Looks like Jenna has the worst night of her life and almost everyone hates her, but Nawt cheers her up and the Monstars tell everyone it was only an accident, and it looks like Hank has something against Jenna. Jane Eyre belongs to Charlotte Bronte, not me. Kind reviews are wanted._


	8. Madison's New Co-Worker

The next day, Pound went to the library wearing a brown turtleneck, black jeans, and had his bald head polished and he had some papers in his hands. He took a deep breath and said to himself, "Alright, Pound. You can do this. Just go in, get the job, and start impressing her." He went inside to the front office and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Ms. Oakwood, the head librarian, came out. "May I help you young man?" she asked. Pound cleared his throat and replied, "Uh, yes. I'm here for the job offer."

"Come in and we can get you started." Ms. Oakwood smiled and gestured him to one of the chairs in front of her desk. Pound sat in one of the chairs and handed her the papers, which were his resume and a newspaper ad with the job offering. She looked at the papers and replied, "I see you were an average student and have a skill in organization. And why are you here for this job?"

"I have a job as a bartender at the pub and grill, but I felt like getting a second job and decided to take this job. Plus, I still have my library card from when I first started living here." Pound answered. Ms. Oakwood nodded and sighed, "Well, we are a bit short on workers. You're hired." Pound stood up and smiled, "Thanks, ma'am. Now where do I start?"

Ms. Oakwood replied, "We'll start you off with a tour of the facility, just so you know how the library works. I'll get one of the workers to help you." She got out of her chair and left the office to the library. She came up to Madison, who was checking in some books, and said to her, "Madison, we have a new employee here and I need you to help him with knowing about how the library works."

Madison nodded as she checked in the last book, "Alright. I'll be right there." She left the counter and headed to the office, but she had a surprised look when she saw Pound sitting in one of the chairs. Seeing her, Pound smiled, "Hey, Maddie."

Madison frowned, "Don't call me Maddie, and why are you here? Are you stalking me?" Pound shook his head and chuckled, "Nah, why would I? I'm just here to make a little more money from my second job." Madison rolled her eyes and said, "This has nothing to do with flirting with me, does it? Because I am in no mood for that."

"Of course not." Pound replied. Madison looked like she didn't buy it, but she sighed, "Alright. Well, let's get the tour started." She showed him around the library to where the check-out counter was and where they kept the photocopier. She even showed him the book sections and where the lounge was.

After the tour, Madison and Pound stood by the counter and she replied, "Alright, now that you know the works, you can start by putting these books away." She rolled a tray of checked-in books to him. Pound said, "No problem. I can get this done in a jiff." He rolled the tray from her and started putting every last bit of the books to their places until he was down to two books by Shakespeare, Hamlet and A Midsummer Night's Dream. He looked at the books and thought of an idea.

He went over to the shelves where Madison was picking out some books and climbed on the shelf ladder. He started reading A Midsummer Night's Dream in a phony British accent as he balanced on the ladder. Madison listened to him read out loud and sighed as she rolled her eyes. She said to him, "Pound, if you're trying to impress me by reading, it won't work."

"C'mon. People should be impressed by my reading. I can read at a tenth grade level." Pound replied as he tried to stand on the ladder. Madison said sarcastically, "Oh really? Because to me, you look like a guy who reads at a sixth grade level." Pound was taken by her sarcasm, but he continued to read the book. He started to lose his balance and before he could fall, he grabbed onto the shelf to stop his fall, but his weight started bringing the shelf down.

"Oh, no. No, no, no!" he whimpered and landed on his back on the floor and the shelf fell on top of him. He pushed the shelf off of him and pulled himself out of the books. He laughed nervously and started picking the books up and placing them back on the shelf. Madison laughed quietly at Pound and walked away from him. After putting the books back, Pound looked over at Madison and saw she went back to the counter.

Ms. Oakwood, who was watching him, replied with a chuckle, "I see you know one of our best workers already. I can also see that you are trying to impress her by being something you truly aren't." Startled by her voice, Pound turned to her and stammered, "Uh, not exactly. I was just trying to show her my skills." Ms. Oakwood laughed, "My boy, if you want to truly impress her, why not try to talk to her the right way and act less arrogant?"

Pound thought of that and sighed, "I guess it can't hurt to try." He gathered himself and walked over to the counter where Madison was reading a book. Pound cleared his throat and replied, "Hey, uh, sorry you had to see that. But do you mind hanging out with me at the pub where I work after our shift? I can show you some of my bartending skills."

Madison looked up at him and sighed, "Sure, I guess. But if you're trying to make me go out with you-" Pound cut her off, "Don't worry. It's not a date or anything. I just want us to get to know eachother better." Madison looked at him without interest. Finally she said, "Alright, but not today. When you don't have a shift here and only at your other job."

"Deal." Pound smiled and they got back to work. While putting away some books, Pound noticed Madison talking to her other female co-workers and smiling with them. Pound thought to himself as sorted through the books, _I hope she likes me better when I get back to work in a couple days._

* * *

_Pound has a job at the library where Madison works and now she'll have to get used to his flirting and impressions on her, but she agrees to get to know him. The books mentioned belong to William Shakespeare, not me. Space Jam belongs to Warner Bros., but Madison belongs to me. Kind reviews are wanted._


	9. Bonding, Video Games, and Sunset

Later that afternoon, Jenna arrived at Monstar Manor after taking a cab. She came up to the door and rang the bell, and Roxi opened it. She was wearing a plaid sepia coat and a blue knit scarf and Comet was trying to get out while holding a ball in her mouth, but Roxi held her by her collar.

"Hey, Jenna!" Roxi greeted her. Jenna greeted back, "Hey, Rox. Is Nawt home?" Roxi nodded as she let Jenna inside, "Yeah, he's just in the kitchen." Jenna walked into the foyer and started to playfully tickle Comet's tummy and rolled her ball to her and she shook it in her mouth and squeezed it until Blanko, who was wearing a teal cardigan, came up to them and smiled, "Hey, Jenna! Glad you could come here."

Jenna smiled, "Thanks, Blanko. You and Roxi look pretty good, are you going out somewhere?" Roxi replied, "We're just going out for a walk and Comet's coming with us. We'll be back later." She grabbed Comet's leash and put the clip through the metal loop on her collar. After saying bye to Jenna, they walked out the mansion and down the driveway. She watched as the Monstar couple and their dog left, not noticing a familiar red Monstar behind her holding a glass of water in one hand and a book in the other hand. "Hiya, Jenna!" Nawt smiled.

Jenna got startled by his voice and turned around, hitting him in the stomach with her elbow by accident. He held his stomach and moaned while still holding the glass and book without spilling the water. Jenna gasped, "Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't know you were behind me." Nawt said as he held his stomach and struggled to speak, "That's okay. It was my fault. I didn't mean to startle you like that."

He regained some of his strength and replied, "Glad you could come here today." Jenna smiled, "Thanks. So where's everybody?" "Pound's taking a job at the library so he can woo Madison, Bupkus and Serena are out to a movie, Kleo's still working at the clothing store, and Bang said something about getting some groceries for tonight. So it's just you and me for now." Nawt answered.

"Great!" Jenna smiled. Nawt replied, "So, would you like a tour of the place? I know you've been here before, but I thought I'd show you the rest." Jenna nodded, "Sure, that would be great." They left the foyer and Nawt showed Jenna the entire mansion. He showed her their personal gym, gourmet kitchen, sauna, guestrooms, and indoor greenhouse. As they walked around the mansion, Jenna noticed some photos on the wall in the hallway and saw a photo that had the Monstars when they were still young Nerdlucks together with Bugs and Lola. Jenna asked, "Hey Nawt. Is that you and the guys when you were still little aliens?"

Nawt saw the photo and smiled, "Yeah, that was when we had our first summer picnic here and enjoyed our new lives." In the photo, Bugs and Lola were smiling while holding eachother, Bupkus was standing on a football with a sunvisor on his head, Pound was eating a slice of watermelon, Bang was smiling while sipping some lemonade, and Blanko had Nawt climbing on his back and they were both smiling and laughing.

As he looked at the photo, Nawt sighed, "Man, I miss the good old days, especially my childhood." Jenna looked at him and smiled, "I miss mine too. But what matters more is the happy memories we have of it." She looked away from the photo with a sad smile, but she shrugged it off and asked, "So, is there anything more you want ot show me?"

Nawt nodded, "Yeah! Few more as a matter of fact." He took her hand and led her to another room. It was really a game room that had almost every cool game system, including a GameCube, Nintendo 64, Playstations 1, 2 and 3, and even a Wii system with hundred of games. Jenna gasped in surprise, "Holy crap! You're so lucky to have these games and their systems! How did you manage to find and afford all these?"

Nawt shrugged, "Well, I got the Nintendo 64 for my twelveth birthday and the Wii was a graduation present from when I finished college. Wanna play one of these bad boys?" Jenna nodded and she helped Nawt set up the Nintendo 64 and they started playing Mario Party 2 and Super Smash Bros..

After playing for a couple hours, Nawt turned off the game system and said to Jenna, "That was pretty good, Jen. You're awesome at all those mini games on that Mario Party game! How are you so good at them than me?"

Jenna shrugged, "Well, I used to have a Nintendo 64 when I was a kid, and my dad and I used to play it all the time and I played it almost every day after I came home from school." "I did the same thing when I was a kid after I finish my homework everyday!" Nawt exclaimed. "I even played a few games with the guys, but Pound was always being competitive and he hated losing at the games we play."

They laughed at his little memory, then Nawt looked outside the window and replied, "Hey! I wanna how you something outside!" He grabbed Jenna's hand and took her upstairs to his room. Then he took her to the balcony of his room and said, "This is my favourite part of the mansion, and I know you'll like it." The Monstar and girl looked at the horizon and saw the sun setting over the hills. Jenna became so mesmerized by the beauty of the sunset and the beautiful shades of orange, pink, and yellow in the sky.

Nawt noticed her expression and stood beside her. Jenna stared at the sunset and finally said, "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life!" Nawt smiled, "Glad you like it. It's what I love more about this place, it has the best view in all of Looney Tune Land." They stayed on the balcony until the sun was out of their sight after seeing the last of the colours of the sky turn to night, Jenna grabbed her coat and said to Nawt, "Thanks for letting me come over Nawt. I had such a great time."

Nawt smiled, "Me too, Jenna. I think I should come visit you sometime, like maybe next week or something?" "Okay, its a date." Jenna replied. She turned to leave for the door and before she left, she turned to Nawt and said, "See you later, Nawt."

"Later, Jen." Nawt replied and Jenna left the house and passed Bang, who had some plastic grocery bags in his hands. They greeted eachother and Bang turned to Nawt and smirked, "I see you've had a bit of date with Jenna while we we're all out." Nawt shot him a dirty look and said, "Shut up! I only invited her over to have fun with her! It's not like I love her, I just like her as a friend."

Bang replied sarcatically, "Yeah, sure you do." Then he asked, "Do you mind going out to dinner for tonight? I have something special for Kleo and I, and I want it to be just by ourselves." He shot him a serious look and gave him a deadly glare.

Nawt backed away slightly and replied, "No, no. I don't mind. In fact, I feel like eating out tonight anyway." "Good, and you may as well leave right now. Kleo's almost done work and I need to get everything ready before she gets here." Bang said to him. Without any hesitation, Nawt grabbed his wallet and coat and walked out to his car to a steakhouse for dinner.

* * *

_So, how was that? Nawt and Jenna get to spend some time together and have a great time together, and Bang has something prepared for him and Kleo, but what is it? I don't own the video games or the systems, they belong to Nintendo and Sony, and Space Jam and Looney Tunes belong to Warner Bros., while Kleo, Roxi, Jenna, and Comet belong to me. Kind reviews are wanted._


	10. Romantic Evening and Snuggling

Late that evening, Kleo had come home from work carrying something in a protective covering. Before she left the clothing store, she got a text from Bang telling her to wear one of the dresses she designed and made herself for something special he prepared for the both of them.

She went upstairs to her room and took out the dress in the covering. It was red with a long skirt that reached down to her feet and was plit at the side, and it had magenta straps that went off her shoulders. She switched from her clothing and into the dress, put on some red lipstick and red eyeshadow, got on her dark magenta heels, and put a red rose clip in her hair and a silver coloured necklace with red stones. She finished getting ready by spritzing on some sweet perfume.

She walked into Bang's room to look for him, and Bang called out, "I'm on the balcony." She walked to the balcony and gasped in surprise at what she saw. Bang was sitting at a table with fine dishes covered in a white tablecloth, a candlebra, and some food trays covered with lids, and he was wearing a buttoned white shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a dark red tie. Kleo asked, "Bang, what is this?"

Bang replied, "I made this for you. To show you how much I love you. I thought you might like it." Kleo smiled, "It looks so beautiful!" She came up to the table and sat in one of the chairs and Bang pushed her in gently. He looked at the beautiful starry night sky and sighed, "Perfect view of the sky tonight."

He sat in his own chair on the other side, grabbed some fancy wine glasses, and opened a bottle of red wine. Kleo looked a bit worried and Bang noticed her face and replied as he poured her a glass, "Don't worry, It's non-alcoholic. I know you're not much of a drinker, and Roxi told me about your little wine tasting incident."

Kleo laughed nervously, "Yeah, that was after Serena took me and Roxi in. She took us to a party hosted by one of her bosses and they had some wine tasting, but Roxi wasn't too fond of wine and she spit it right out." She laughed at the memory, but then her smile became a nervous one. She continued, "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to swallow the wine and since it was my first time having alcohol, I overdid it on the drinking and got very drunk. I woke up the next morning with a massive hangover and Roxi teased me for that night."

Bang replied with a laugh, "I remember my first drink of alcohol. It was a couple months after my twenty first birthday, and we were having dinner with Bugs and Lola. The guys got me to drink some champagne, and I was pretty hesitant at first, but then I decided to have a little drink. But I got carried away and drank the entire bottle and got filthy wasted on the champagne. I was left with a nasty case of the hiccups for the whole evening and the guys had to carry me home. After that night, I vowed to never drink again."

Kleo giggled, "Well, it's a good thing we stopped after those incidents." As she took a sip of her wine, Bang put his hand on the lid handle on one of the dishes and replied, "I made this for us." He opened the lid, revealing a large plate of spaghetti drenched in tomato sauce with some chives over them. Kleo said, "You made this?"

Bang rubbed the back of his neck and said nervously, "Yeah, sorry it's not much. I'm not a very good cook like Roxi, and this is the closest thing I can make. I used to eat this all the time as a kid when we started living here." Kleo replied, "Well, lucky for you, I'm quite a fan of pasta, especially this stuff." Bang smiled and scooped some of the food onto Kleo's plate and handed it to her. Then he put his own serving onto his plate and they started digging into the pasta. After finishing the last bite, Kleo looked at Bang and smiled, "That was really good, Bang."

Bang replied as he placed his fork down, "Glad you enjoyed it, baby." He reached over to the other tray, grabbed the lid handle, and said, "I hope you have room for dessert." He removed the lid and on the plate was a decadent blueberry pie. Kleo exclaimed, "That looks so yummy! How did you know blueberry was my favourite pie flavour?" Bang shrugged, "Just a lucky guess." He scooped some slices onto their plates and they started eating the pie.

After finishing their dessert, Bang got out of his chair and came over to a CD player. Kleo asked, "What are you doing?" "I thought of adding a little something to our evening." he answered as he turned on the CD player and _**I'll Be**_ by Edwin Mccain came on. He took her hand and asked, "Shall we?"

Kleo nodded happily and they started to dance as the song came on;

_The strands in your eyes_

_That colour them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Bang looked at Kleo and smiled as he twirled her. Her eyes glistened from the light in the stars and the moonlight beaming down on them.

_And tell me that we belong together_

_And dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache_

_That hang from above_

_And I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

They looked at eachother lovingly and leaned into to kiss. Their kiss started as sweet and gentle, but then it turned to more loving and passionate. Bang noticed how they were kissing and broke free from the kiss. He stammered, "Oh God, sorry. I didn't know how hard I was on you." Kleo looked at him and sighed, "Bang, I'm fine with it. Just don't be too rough on me."

Bang nodded and they leaned back in to kiss again. The kiss became more passionate and he could feel her slender tongue dance with his. Her soft hands started running down his chest and she started unbuttoning his shirt and removed his tie. Following her example, Bang reached from behind Kleo and started undoing the back of her dress. He slid the top of the dress down her back and pulled it off of her as she undid the last button and slid the shirt off of his shoulders.

She removed her jewelry and kicked off her heels as Bang ran his fingers down her back and removed her strapless bra and kissed her neck. He picked her up in a bridal style to his bed as they kissed and he placed her on the bed and removed the last of her clothing as she undid his pants. Before Kleo removed his briefs, Bang slipped into his sidetable and brought out a condom and they began their love making just as he sheathed it on him.

After a couple hours, the couple laid under the sheets of the bed and Bang, covered in Kleo's kisses, held her close to him as she started falling asleep. Before falling asleep, he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and fell asleep with his ebony haired, lavender skinned, sapphire eyed angel girl.

* * *

_Bang and Kleo have a romantic dinner together and share a blissful night with eachother. I didn't want to make the last part too dirty; I'm keeping this story T rated. The song I used is by Edwin Mccain, and I don't own the song. Kind reviews are wanted._


End file.
